rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 17
Basics The 17th Battle in EpicRapBattles10's rap battles. In the Season 1 Finale, all the rappers from Season 1 (Excluding Donkey, EpicRapBattles10, and LegendsOfRapBattles) come into one big war, each having one verse. It was uploaded June 2nd, 2012. Lyrics Google: Season One is over, so stop defendin', Because the best battler of the season belongs to my Google search engine, While the rest of you are out here getting abused, Just like your girlfriend, Google's always being used! Bing: Shut the hell up, Google! Get out of here, skidaddle, Is someone a little bitchy after losing the first battle? As of the rest of you, you can't even compare, Bing is where it's at, so don't even dare! Charlie Sheen: My name is Charlie Sheen and I do hardcore drugs, Your Search Engines seriously need to shut the hell up, You think that you're better rappers? That's clearly untrue! If I can take Rebecca Black, then I can TAKE YOU TOO! Rebecca Black: Charlie Sheen?! Looks like we meet again, How's house arrest? Looks like you aren't making any friends, All you pathetic rappers are beyond fake, But I still can't decide, which seat should I take? Justin Bieber: Are you kidding, Rebecca? Look what you just started, Come talk to me when you sell out your tickets at the Garden! You can't rap or sing, so what can you do? Hell, even my hair has more flow than you! Santa Claus: HO HO HO! Looks like you're all pissed! Go ahead and diss me, I'll put ALL your asses on the Naughty List! I'm on the beat, none of you can diss this! I'm delivering fresh rhymes and it's not even Christmas! Jack Sparrow: Oh, Santa, go work on your belly, If I cut you open, you would probably spill jelly, Forget this battle, man! I'll just be done, But before I go, does anyone have some rum? Harry Potter: Jack Sparrow, go ship your ass back out to sea, I'm so popular, I got a whole movie series named after me! Look at you, you're a pirate that's rapping, I'll call you Jack Sparrow, cause you don't deserve the CAPTAIN! Mickey Mouse: Oh, boy! Listen to you all! Come to Disney and battle, you'll all have a ball! Bill Clinton: Ah, shut up, Mickey! You're making me mad! I prefer Bush Gardens over your stupid park's ass! Michael Vick: I get so much money, I can't even guess the amount! You've slept with so many women, Clinton, you can't even count! The Joker: HA! You will all be over very soon, With a click of this button, you'll all go KABOOM! Willy Wonka: You've lit the spark, but i'll ignite the fuse! Not to mention my rap battle has over 2 million views! Ronald McDonald: Willy Wonka, I don't think you understand, Your candy is NOT thier most popular demand! The Grinch: Ronald McDonald, just shut the hell up! Every time I visit, you put flat soda in my cup! Shrek: You all just rap in one big loop, I'll throw you all in the pot and make MORE pussy soup! Barack Obama: Hello, my fellow Americans, send out your faxes, I lied to you when I said that I would lower your taxes! Osama Bin Laden: Obama, you're pathetic, look at the mirror's reflection! Nobody will vote for you in the upcoming election! Eminem: I'm the King of Rap, so wipe off that smile! Put on your running boots, and I'll make all your asses run 8 Miles! M&Ms: I'm just a candy on the shelf and I'm still rappin', Look at the 21st Century, I mean, what the hell happened? Spiderman: Climbing up walls, catch me if you can! Because coming soon is The Amazing Spiderman! Captain Hook: Captain Hook time! I'm coming in! And for the first time in a while, the bad guy will win! Serverus Snape: I may look like a bad guy, but clearly I'm heroic, I'm a legit rapper, you all sound like poets! Lord Voldemort: What a disgrace to rap battle you all, Your raps are so terrible it's like the Bobcats playing basketball! Jeremy Lin: It's been a while, hasn't it? But now I'm back! I'll shoot a game-winning shot while spitting some raps! Tim Tebow: Jeremy Lin, I haven't even heard of you in forever, The next time you make headline news? Probably never! Katniss Everdeen: I'm the bravest one here! Why can't you see? You have a better chance in the Hunger Games than you do against me! Hermoine Granger: Look at you! You're terrible, Katniss! You're so poor you'd probably drink some cat piss! Eli Manning: Look at me now, I put the "Man" in Manning, 'Cause this rap battle plane is only just about landing, I'm on the air, you're touching ground, I throw the ball in the air, TOUCHDOWN! Peyton Manning: Oh my God, my brother, didn't you learn the first time? Not only can you not rhyme, it's way past your bedtime! This battle is over, I clearly beat you, And stay tunned here for Season Number 2! Who Won? Google Bing Charlie Sheen Rebecca Black Justin Bieber Santa Claus Jack Sparrow Harry Potter Mickey Mouse Bill Clinton Michael Vick The Joker Willy Wonka Ronald McDonald The Grinch Shrek Barack Obama Osama Bin Laden Eminem M&Ms Spiderman Captain Hook Severus Snape Lord Voldemort Jeremy Lin Tim Tebow Katniss Everdeen Hermione Granger Eli Manning Peyton Manning Category:ERB10 Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Google Category:Bing Category:Charlie Sheen Category:Rebecca Black Category:Justin Bieber Category:Santa Claus Category:Jack Sparrow Category:Harry Potter Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Bill Clinton Category:Michael Vick Category:The Joker Category:Willy Wonka Category:Ronald McDonald Category:The Grinch Category:Shrek Category:Barack Obama Category:Osama Bin Laden Category:Eminem Category:M&M Category:Spiderman Category:Captain Hook Category:Lord Voldemort Category:Severus Snape Category:Jeremy Lin Category:Tim Tebow Category:Katniss Everdeen Category:Hermoine Granger Category:Eli Manning Category:Peyton Manning Category:ERB10RB Season 1